Rainy Night
by CrowOfDarkLight
Summary: What Happened That night Didn't Seem Real, But It Was. What Happens When Old Friends return and new bonds are tested? find out inside, read and Review


"Oh my God, what did I do" Raven asked. She couldn't take her eyes off the motionless body lying in front of her. "Oh God, Beastboy, what did I do" she repeated, the cold rain making her shiver. She looked up at Beastboy with red eyes, and asked "What's going to happen to me?"

Beastboy stopped dragging the lifeless man and got on the ground with her, holding her tightly. He fought back his own tears; this was his time to be strong, his time to prove he was worth a damn. He looked her in the eyes, and said "Nothing…..absolutely nothing. It wasn't your fault" he reassured her. "We can't stay here, we have to hide this and get out of here" he said, trying to stay calm. He stood up and started dragging the man once more.

Raven dropped her gaze to the ground and began to cry harder, pounding her head with her fists. She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to make this all go away. She stood up and began to run as fast as she could, still pounding her head.

Beastboy immediately threw the body into the bushes near him, and began to chase after her. "Raven, stop" he yelled, but she kept on running and running and didn't seem to slow down.

"Raven, Raven stop" he yelled, already out of breath. She had always been faster then him. 'She's not herself' he thought. He had to catch her before she hurt herself. "Beastboy, help me" he heard next to him. He had passed right by it, it was a girl's voice….it sounded so familiar. He ran back as fast as he could and slid on the ground to stop, accidentally cutting himself on a sharp rock.

Raven was curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth, singing a lullaby to herself. Her eyes were rolled back in her head….then they closed.

Beastboy couldn't hold the tears back anymore; he fell to the ground and crawled towards her, softly saying her name over and over again. "Raven…..Raven…..Raven…..it wasn't your fault" he cried. He placed his head on hers and ran his fingers through her soft, violet hair. He let his tears fall on her calm face, he couldn't breath. Then he felt something, something moving. He placed his ear to her chest……still alive….still alive.

He lifted her body gently and began to walk back to park where he left the body. His leg was aching, but he ignored it, he had to get Raven out of the rain. He decided to go to the tower before finishing his morbid duty.

He transformed into a pterodactyl and held her in one of his claws, making sure to be extremely gentle, but not enough to lose his grip. He entered the tower through the roof and carried Raven to her room. Beastboy tried to remember the code, but his mind was a cloud. He tried repeatedly, getting more and more annoyed. After the third try he punched the keyboard as hard as he could, breaking the small machine. He placed her on the ground and slid the door open manually. He took her in his arms once more and carried her to the bed. He undressed her, and put her into dry clothes, he was thinking of her well being too much to feel embarrassed or to have "guy" thoughts.

He placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, he sat down on the edge of the bed and finally began to feel the pain in his leg. He lifted his muddy, wet cargo pants and saw that he had a large gash across his calf muscle, it was deep. "I'll get that later" he thought out loud.

He stood up, and, taking another deep breath, said "I love you". Beastboy closed the door, and went on towards the park.

-------------------------------------

"Done" he said, wiping the rain from his eyes. He had taken a shovel from the storage room at the tower and was going to clean it in the lake before he crossed it to finally go sleep in his, or should I say their, bed.

"……Garfield…." he heard in the distance. "No one's there" he said to himself, "No one's there." He slapped himself in the face, took the shovel in his right hand, and walked quickly towards the lake.

'This is all a dream,' he thought, 'it has to be'. But he knew it was no dream, this was real, almost too real.

-----------------------------------

He arrived at Raven's room and reached for the keypad, only to remember he had broken it. "Damnit" he said to himself. He pushed the door open and went straight into her bathroom. He undressed himself, throwing his clothes violently against the wall in pent up frustration.

As he stepped into the cold water and reality slowly came back, he could think clearly now and realized that his wound was badly bleeding. He stepped out and went to her cabinet and got out the bottle that said "Anti-Bacteria". He turned the water off and stepped back in, and poured a large amount onto his leg. He winced in pain, it was deeper then he thought. He turned the water off.

Beastboy went to her main room and took her sewing kit. He stepped back into the bathroom, sat in the shower, and placed a towel into his mouth. He bit down hard as he sewed his wound shut. 'I'll get Cyborg to do this right tomorrow' he thought, fighting back more tears.

After he was finished fixing himself he went to Raven's drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers, "God I love being able to find things" he said softly. He slipped them on crawled into bed with Raven, nestling himself in next to her.

As he slowly drifted to sleep, the only thing he could picture was Raven, lying in the wet grass singing to herself.

He had hoped sleep would bring him dreams and fairytales, but he found no such thing, not this time. He thought he would find peace, but all he found was silence. The only comfort he found was Raven's quiet breathing, and the moving of her chest. That was enough, more then enough.


End file.
